The present disclosure relates to a display control device that causes a display to display a preview image, a display control method, and an image forming apparatus.
A print system includes a host computer and a printer. The host computer includes a previewer. The previewer causes a display to display a preview image. Specifically, when images are to be formed on respective opposite sides of paper, the previewer causes a front-side image and a back-side image to be displayed in a superimposed manner. The front-side image is an image to be formed on a front side of the paper. The back-side image is an image to be formed on a back side of the paper.